Shield of the Past V2
by DemonCaptainofWonderland
Summary: This is basically 'Shield of the Past' but with a female Steve and a few/lot of changes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to write a version of Shield of the Past but with a female Steve because there are not that many stories out there with a female Steve. They are all mostly female Tony. I might even write another story with femSteve if you guys want.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Stephanie get sent back in time to watch her past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence, torture and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

* * *

It was a normal day at _Avengers Tower_. Well as normal as it gets for a group made up from two trained assassins, a Norse God, a man that turns into a giant green rage monster when angry, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and a genetically engendered super soldier. At the moment all of the _Avengers_ were in the main common room on the top floor of the tower. Bruce was sitting in an armchair reading the newspapper, Natasha, Clint and Tony were sitting on the floor infront of the giant widescreen tv playing _Mario Kart_ , Thor was sitting on one end of the sofa eating _PopTarts_ whilst watching them with interest and finally Stephanie was sitting on the other side of the sofa reading _Harry Potter._ Suddenly Clint turned the game off causing a round of whines and protests from Tony and Thor while Natasha just pouted and gave him a glare. Clint just stood infront of the tv facing everyone before clapping his hands loudly to gain the attention of the genetically altered humans that were immersed in their reading. As soon as the attention of everyone was on him, Clint looked at Stephanie with pleading puppy eyes, "Steph?" he said like he was about to ask if they could have ice cream. Clint and Natasha were the only ones allowed to call her that because they have been there with her since she was unfrozen.

"Yes Clint?" Stephanie said warily as she put her book down, "Can you tell us a story?" he asked almost like a child that was asking their parents for a puppy. The question got everyones attention before they all starting tripping over themselves, trying to get to Stephanie and find a place to sit. They all loved Stephanie's stories not just because the stories were amazing but also because she was an amazing story teller. Finally they all settled around Stephanie in various sitting positions; Tony was laying on the back of the sofa, Bruce was sitting on the back underneath Tonys legs, Thor was still sitting on his side of the sofa but now he was sitting facing Stephanie with his back to the armrest and Bruce's legs resting on his shoulders, Clint was laying down with his head on Stephanie's lap and his legs on Thor's lap, Natasha had positioned Stephanie so her back was to the armrest and had somehow managed to squeeze herself between Stephanie's back and the arm of the couch with her arms around Stephanie's shoulders and her legs around her waist.

Stephanie looked at them with a small smile before asking "Ok. What story would you guys like to hear?" As soon as they heard that, they all started talking at the same time, well, all except Natasha who had her face nuzzled in the crook of Stephanie's kneck. "Ok! Ok, one at a time please." Stephanie said to them, chuckling slightly in amusement at her team acting like over excited kids. Clint waved his hand in the air almost smacking Stephanie in the face before stating with a giant, hopeful smile on his face, "How about a story about the _Howling Commandos_?! Please, they're my favourite!" Stephanie was about to answer but before she could, Tony had thrown a pillow at Clint. "I want a story about the pranks Bucky and the _Commandos_ did while you guys were camping!" He said, well whined actually, giving Stephanie a small pout hoping she would pick his request over Clints. Thor, who had up until that moment been eating his _PopTarts_ happily, gave Stephanie his best kicked puppy expression, "I wish to hear a tale of your victories conquering your enemy, Captain, a tale of your days in battle." This suggestion made Bruce uncomfortable.

Ever since the Loki incedent, Bruce had gone to find Stephanie to ask how she got the _Other Guy_ to listen to her order and when Stephanie said she didn't know, they started to think as to why the _Other Guy_ listened. After many hours thinking, Bruce had come up with the theory that because Stephanie was an experiment and had the Super Soldier Serum injected into her, the _Other Guy_ had decided that they were connected and that the super soldier was a friend, a sister, even a mother and should be protected. Since Bruce came up with the theory, they have spent time together, bonded and got to know each other better; Stephanie helped in keeping the big guy calm and happy, Bruce helped Stephanie learn how to use this day's technology. They confided in each other and over time became family in all but blood. Bruce was uncomfortable at Thor's suggestion because he didn't like the stories about the war, he didn't like the idea that Stephanie had to go through so much suffering, didn't like the fact that Stephanie had seen and been in the war and neither did the big guy.

"Um, actually if you don't mind, I would like to hear a story about when you met Dr Erskine." Bruce said hesitantly, looking at Stephanie with a pleading look in his eyes which made her smile reasuringly at him, letting him know she will not tell a war story. Natasha finally looked up from Stephanie's kneck and gently rested her chin against her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the story suggestions. "I want to hear a story from your childhood. You don't really talk about it. At all. Please Stephie?" Natasha finally spoke but as she did, they all noticed that Stephanie went pale and stiffened at her suggestion, an almost haunted look entered her blue eyes and her face bore a pained expression.

Stephanie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a blaring noise and red flashing lights causing them all to shoot up out of their seats and caused Stephanie to relax before taking her _Captain America_ stance as Tony had dubbed it, as well as her 'leader' voice. " _Sir_ , _Director Fury requests the Avengers to assemble. There is a villan terrorising down town Manhatten. He is armed with a ray gun which seems to be making inanimate objects come to life and start attacking civillians."_ Tony's robotic A.I. butler, _J.A.R.V.I.S_ informed them while, at the same time pulling up feeds from security camera's showing a clearly crazy bad guy shouting random things whilst laughing rather insanely as streetlamps, mail boxes, t.v's and other things started attacking people. Stephanie took in all the information, took in all the visuals before turning to her team who looked at her for orders. "Team suit up. _Avengers assemble!"_

* * *

 _ **First chapter of Shield of the Past. I hope I didn't miss something that needed to be changed. Yes Stephanie is a bit motherly towards the Avengers and maybe I will write another story explaining why and even go over the first Avengers movie with a few twists. Let me know if that is something you guy's would like me to do and I will get right on it. Remember to leave a review and be honest. Stay awesome guy's! X-D**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I honestly have no idea why I'm even making this version. I guess that this is for those of you guys that prefer fem/Steve to dude/Steve. Anyway onto the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Stephanie get sent back in time to watch her past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence, torture and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

* * *

 _"Avengers assemble!"_ As soon as those words left Stephanie's lips, Tony ran down to his lab to get his suit, Clint and Natasha ran off to get their uniforms and weapons and Thor went to get his armour and hammer. Bruce looked at Stephanie for instructions. "Bruce, you can stay here and keep us updated. Be our eyes and ears. Join in when you think it's necessary, ok? I don't think we are going to need the _Other Guy_ for this one. Not yet anyway." She informed Bruce with a smile, showing him that it was going to be ok.

Bruce smiled back before hugging Stephanie, wispering, "Be careful." Before pulling away and giving her a mock salute. Once he saw her smirk at him in amusement, Bruce turned away and started marching like a soldier to his lab, where he could keep an eye on everything. Stephanie went to her room, chuckling at Bruce's antics as she went. Once she got there, she quickly changed into her _Captain America_ uniform and grabbed her shield. When that was done she ran down to the garage, hopped onto her motorbike and rode off. " _So Captain Spangles_ , _what's the plan, grandma_?" Tony's voice cut through the communicators as he flew through the sky with Thor. Clint and Natasha were flying in the Quinjet.

"Well Tin Man, you and _Thor_ take them from the sky, _Hawkeye_ find a high vantage point, keep an eye on them and tell us if they are trying to get away. Go crazy with the arrows. Me and _Black Widow_ will take them from the ground and try to get to whoever is doing this." Stephanie replied, smirking slightly when she heard Tony splutter at being called ' _Tin Man_ ', while Natasha and Clint were trying to smother their laughter. _"You did_ _ **NOT**_ _just call me_ ' _Tin Man'! I just got called_ ' _Tin Man_ ' _by_ _ **Captain Frickin**_ _'_ _ **America**_ _!?_ _Is that even legal?!"_ Tony's yell caused the dam to break for Natasha and Clint, making them to burst out laughing. Thor was just looking around confused as to what he had missed that had left two of his teammates clutching their sides. Stephanie just sighed, "Ok team. Enough funny business, we've got a job to do, remember?" Stephanie's reminder as to why they were actually out here immediately caused them to sober and put their game faces on.

Finally they arrived to a scene of destruction. Tv's, computer's, streetlamps and mail boxes were walking around, some running around and some terrorising civilians. There were cars overturned, glass windows were smashed, fire was burning and consuming everything it touched. Children were screaming for their parents while parents screamed for their children, worrying about their safety. But somehow, this chaos wasn't as bad as when Loki decided to pay a visit.

Natasha quickly landed the jet on the ground as Stephanie stopped her motorbike, skidding slightly on the charred ground. Tony landed a few feet away with Thor, waiting for Clint to get his ass out of the goddamn jet. He flipped his faceplate up when the archer finally walked over to him. Their Captian turned to them, "Ok remember the plan? _Hawkeye_ , _Iron Man_ and _Thor_ attack from somewhere high, tell us if they're trying to get away and where the crazy loon making these things is. _Black Widow_ , you and me will take them from the ground; draw them away from the people. Bruce, you keep an eye on things and feel free to join when you think we are going to need the _Hulk_. Also try and find out who this guy is." _Captain America_ gave her team their orders and in return recieved nods from the two assassins while Tony gave her a salute, causing Stephanie to roll her eyes at him.

Tony turned to Clint flipping his faceplate down before grabbing him in a secure grip, making sure he wont fall. Natasha took out her guns and Stephanie put her shield on her arm. "Ready Cap?" Natasha asked smirking at being able to take out bad guys. "I was made ready." Stephanie replied with that playful grin that Natasha adored because it made her look young, happy and carefree. She secretly wished that Stephanie would smile like that more often. In all honesty she loved Stephanie, not in the romantic way of course, it was more sisterly. Stephanie was her little sister and all she wants is for her to be happy. Natasha had tried to set Stephanie up on dates but she always managed to politely decline because she just wasn't ready for love yet; she was still learning this strange new century that she had woken up in and while she respected Stephanie's choice that didn't mean she would stop trying to make her happy.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Natasha pulled her guns out and started to shoot the evil that was known as mailboxes as her Captain threw her shield, cutting the streetlamps in half causing them to let out sparks and explode. Tony shot the, somehow, flying laptops with his repulsers, making sure that they didn't fly away and cause chaos somewhere else. Clint shot various types of arrows at anything that had managed to sneak behind his teammates while, also keeping an eye on where the previously inanimate objects were and what they were going to do as Thor called down thunder and lightening to fry their circuits. Bruce and _J.A.R.V.I.S_ were busy trying to find out who was doing this as well as analyzing the debris, trying to find out how excactly this guy managed to bring lifeless things to life and exactly how they could reverse it.

The battle was almost over when suddenly, from nowhere a beam of blue light shot out towards Stephanie, hitting her square in the chest. Everything froze as the _Avengers_ watched their Captain fall to the ground and scream in agony. The blue rippled like water, from her chest to her fingertips and all the way down to her toes before moving up towards her head and melting into her skull, causing Stephanie to again scream in agony as her head felt like it was being ripped apart and squeezed at the same time. Finally the pain had gotten to much for Stephanie and she willingly let the darkness pull her into it's dark, comforting embrace. Stephanie falling unconsious seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked daze and finally allowed them all to hear the manic laughter coming from the direction of where the beam had come from. They turned to see a short, plump around the middle, man in his late forties wearing what looked to be a purple bee keepers suit but without the protective headwear. The suit had a big, packed utility belt and seemed to have little rockets on the boots. The man himself was balding with a red moustache and goatee. He had small squinty green eyes that seemed as though they could see inside their souls, his grinning mouth was full of rotting teeth and some were even missing. His nose was crooked as though it had been broken one too many times and healed awkwardly. He lifted one of his stubby hands and pressed a button on, what appeared to be a remote and as he did the animate objects were suddenly _in_ animate again.

The _Avengers_ immediatly aimed their weapons at him as they all stood around their hurt and unconsious Captain protectively, which, caused the man to chuckle. Before anyone could say anything or blow someones head off, the ground started to rumble, making them stumble and look around, searching for what was causing the mini earthquake. They didn't have to look far though, as the reason came charging at the mysterious man in a giant, angry, green blur of rage; The _Hulk_ was here and he was absolutely pis- he was furious. The _Hulk_ grabbed the man in his fist and roared, before throwing him into a wall. _Hulk_ turned towards the other _Avengers_ and caught sight of Stephanie, well he was going to kill the bastard who did this to _**HIS**_ mama and Bruce's sister. Before he could get the chance though, the man had stood up and was dusting himself off while walking towards them. Tony immediatly aimed his repulser at him, making him freeze and put his hands in the air. "Alright. Who the _Hell_ are you? And what did you do to our Captain!?" Clint yelled, aiming an arrow at the guy's head, ready to shoot his brain out for what he did to his best friend, his sister and that was the only why he didn't end this bastard's life; Stephanie, they needed to know what the man did to her.

The man cleared his throat, "My name is Gary." He spoke with a slight Scottish accent. Suddenly a shot rang out and Gary fell to his knees as he yelled out in pain from the gunshot to his thigh. Natasha walked forward, tense, guarded and above all murderous. Her gun was aimed at Gary's head, her eyes were cold and angry, her face pale, her lips a thin white line and her jaw clenched. "What did you do to Stephanie?" She growled, sounding deadly calm. She wanted nothing more than to give this bastard the slowest and most painful death she could for hurting her little sister. _**NO ONE**_ hurt her Stephanie and got away with it alive.

Gary looked up at her with fear clouding his eyes but with a strange sadistic grin on his face, almost like he was actually enjoying this. "Well my dear, I am afraid you are going to have to find that out on your own. HAHAHAHA!" He said before laughing manically. Before Natasha could blow Gary's brains out, he hit a button that was in the middle of his utility belt, which caused him to vanish in a beam of static-ly blue light. _Hulk_ roared in anger, Clint started firing arrows at random mailboxes, Thor was slamming his hammer at the tv's, Natasha was sitting on the ground with Stephanie's head in her lap, rocking back and forth, humming a little tune she had heard Stephanie hum while she was drawing, gently carding her fingers threw her long blonde hair, thinking of ways she could torture Gary in the most painful way and Tony was on the ground by Stephanie as well, muttering to himself and _J.A.R.V.I.S_ was analyzing her vital signs, trying to see what Gary had done to his Captain Rogers.

" _Sir, I am sorry to interupt your mutterings, but you need to get Captain Rogers back to the Tower so I can run diagnostics to see what damage has been done to her." J.A.R.V.I.S'_ robotic voice gently cut through the worried silence. _Hulk_ had calmed down somewhat a while ago and was sitting, staring at Stephanie as though he was trying to will her to open her baby blue eyes and say she was ok. Clint and Thor had stopped attacking defenceless mailboxes and tv's and were gathered around Stephanie hoping against hope that she would wake up. Tony had finally snapped out of muttering like a mad man. Natasha was the only one that hadn't moved and hadn't stopped humming and carding her fingers through Stephanie's blonde locks.

Tony looked at them all before turning to the _Hulk_. "Hey big guy, we need to get Stephanie to the Tower so then we can see what that mean man did to her. But to do that we need Bruce back. Do you think we can have Bruce? Can you calm down big guy? For Stephanie?" Tony said, in a soft, comforting tone that made him sound like he was talking to a little child. Which he was really, except this _'child'_ was a big, green, mean machine that had a massive temper. _Hulk_ gave Tony a little glance before putting his attention back on Stephanie. " _Hulk_ calm, for Mama." He grumbled, giving a determind nod. _Hulk_ closed his eyes and started to take deep calming breaths, as the others looked on in amasment as the giant green rage monster purposely calmed himself; something they have never seen him do before.

His green skin started to warp and his muscles began to contort slightly. The green colour of his skin started to disappear as his whole body began to shrink. Before long there was Bruce, sitting in a pair of giant tattered pants, looking a little tired, confused and dazed. He opened his eyes and looked around him. "What happened? How did I get here? It was the _Other Guy_ wasn't it? Oh God. Is anyone hurt? Did something happen? What happened?" Bruce threw all these questions at everyone, a slight slur in his voice. And that was when he saw Stephanie. His face grew pale as he stared at his little sister, laying there, unconsious. "S-S-Stephanie?" He stuttered in disbelief and shock before crawling over to him. "STEPHANIE! Come on Steph wake up! Stephanie!" Bruce begged as tears streamed down his face.

" _WHAT HAPPENED_?!" Bruce screamed as grief and anger overtook although, suprisingly the _Other Guy_ didn't try to take over; in fact he was hiding in a little corner of Bruce's mind, refusing to even move. His scream caused everyone to jump before they all snapped into a little bit of action. Natasha, still not looking up from Stephanie's face, told Bruce excactly what happened. "We need to get her to the Tower." Clint's said, his voice breaking from the effort of trying to keep his tears at bay. Bruce simply nodded his head before turning to Thor. "Uh Thor, could you, um get Stephanie onto the, um the Quinjet, please."

Thor looked at Bruce with his big, sad puppy dog eyes, before nodding and crouched next to his sister in arms. Natasha however refused to let go. It took Clint gently injecting her with a small dosage of tranquiliser from one of his arrows to get her to loosen her grip enough that Thor could carefully pick Stephanie up bridal style and carry her to the jet. While he did that, Tony went to the jet to get Bruce's spare clothes and Clint gently picked Natasha up of the ground as it looked like she wasn't going to move anytime soon. Once they were all aboard the Quinjet; Stephanie laying on one of the pull out medical beds with Natasha curled up into her side, her head on Stephanie's stomach just under her breasts, Tony sitting in one of the seats, staring at the wall infront of him with unfocased eyes, Thor standing at the back of the jet with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down, Bruce sitting by Stephanie, holding one of her hands and Clint flying the Quinjet, trying to not let thoughts of his Captain distract him and cause him to accidentley crash the flying vessel; they immediately flew to the Tower, wanting to know what happened to their teammate and friend.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two of version two. I changed a few things of course. I hope you guys like it and please leave a review. Remember to be honest and blunt. I am working on Chapter three of both version's and I am so sorry for it taking so long. Stephanie's uniform is basically the picture that I am using, you can see it up there. The only difference is that the gloves go up to her mid-bicep and the boots go up to her mid-thigh. Other than that everything is the same as the picture. Stay awesome guys ^_^ bye for now!**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my little minions! So sorry that this took ages. I am writing this on my Windows 8, 7 inch Linx tablet so it's kinda hard to tell if I have written enough for it to be a paragraph and because the tablet doesn't come with Microsoft word, I have to use Wordpad and that doesn't have spell check, so sorry for any spelling mistakes. I am so glad that you guys like the story and for those of you that want me to write a first Avengers fanfic for my "Shield of the Past V2" story then please, please let me know and I will get on it as soon as I can!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Steve get sent back in time to watch his past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence, torture and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

* * *

By the time they finally arrived back to the Tower, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky with gentle brushes of reds, yellows, purples and blues. But now was not the time for them to admire the scenery. As soon as Clint landed the jet on the roof, Bruce and Tony began to wheel Stephanie and Natasha, who refused to let go of her, into the Tower with Thor and Clint running behind them. As they rushed through the many corridors to the med bay Tony barked orders at _J.A.R.V.S_ , who immediatly got everything ready.

" _J.A.R.V.I.S_ , run a scan on Stephanie. Find out what is wrong with her and how we can fix it. And find out who the hell that Gary bastard was and call Fury. Let him know that Cap is down and hurt." Tony commanded, his worry clear in the way his voice wobbled. He didn't really want to admit it, especially out loud but he cared for Stephanie. After the whole "Loki" fiasco they had become good friends, putting their differences behind them and sometimes they could be found in Tony's lab working on projects; Stephanie would help with the heavy lifting and designs while Tony dealt with all the technical stuff. Stephanie actually, weirdly, became a mother figure to Tony, taking care of him, making sure he ate and slept and didn't stay locked his lab, teaching him a few things that Howard never did.

 _"Sir, I have already informed Director Fury about Captain Rogers' condition and he shall be here in aproximetley 10 seconds Sir. Running full body scan on Captain Rogers now. Sir I am already searching every record there is on "Gary" as was Captain Rogers' request before you left." J.A.R.V.I.S'_ said, the A.I's voice gently echoing through the corridor and breaking Tony out of his thoughts. They had finally arrived at the med bay when the A.I's first sentence registered in the team's minds. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean that Fury will be here in 10 _seconds_?" Clint asked rather dumbfounded. Before anyone could offer a response, the door to the room swung open loudly, revealing a rather disheveled and frantic Director.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!?" Fury roared, living up to his name sake as usual. "I was in a meeting when suddenly I get a call informing me that my best soldier has been hurt and downed! How in hell did that happen!? How is that even possible!?" He yelled at them, worry and concern for the super soldier colouring his words and turning them into those of anger. He, like the team had come to care for the young woman, caring for Stephanie as though she was his daughter; he was even planning to adopt Stephanie even though she was technically 95 years old. Quickly pulling himself from his thoughts, he laid his eye on the prone, unconcious body that was Stephanie.

Not pausing in hooking his ' _ **Mama'**_ up to various medical machines and collecting her vital signs, Bruce told Fury everything that happened, not leaving anything out. Fury listened quietly and as he did, he began to shake in anger at what that bastard did to _**His**_ daughter. He wanted to track this _"Gary"_ guy down and make him pay for what he did. Fury was actually just about to organise a man hunt when from out of nowhere a giant black blur crashed through the window and rolled to a stop, startling everyone and making them reach for their weapons. The only one that remained somewhat calm after having the ever living scared out of them was Bruce, which is saying a lot about the _Hulk_ 's refusal to pop out and say "hi". Everyone aimed their weapons at the intruder, stepping inbetween him and Stephanie protectively except Natasha, who curled around the unconscious woman a little tighter.

The intruder slowly stood up from his crouched position on the floor, causing a gasp to bounce around the room as he lifted his head up, revealing brown eyes, long brown hair, a chisled jaw and a metal arm. " _The Winter Soldier."_ Natasha said in shock and disbelief, her eyes widening in recognition. The soldier's brown eyes snapped to her when she spoke and in doing so, noticed Stephanie's prone body, anger flashing through his eyes at the sight of the woman that knew him and saved him, unconcious and hurt. "I'm sorry, who?" Tony asked, still aiming his repulser at him, making sure not to take his eyes off of the soldier just in case he made any sudden movements to hurt anyone.

Natasha slowly got up from her place in Stephanie's side and aimed her guns at the brainwashed _Hydra_ assassin. " _The Winter Soldier,"_ She said again to Tony before continuing, " _Hydra_ brainwashed him and turned him into an assassin, before that he served in the army along side Stephanie as a sargeant and was a part of the _Howling Commandos._ Before that he was her best friend, Bucky Barnes." Natasha said, not once looking away from the man that used to be her sister's best friend. Bucky however didn't seem to notice anything around him as he continued to stare at Stephanie. Slowly, hesitantly, he took a step towards their Captain, ignoring all of the weapons aimed at him and the trigger happy people in the room, ready to shoot him if he tried to harm Stephanie. Not that he would ever hurt Stephanie. For some reason he felt as though he knew her and judging by the womans reaction to seeing his face on that bridge, he did, a long time ago and he would like to know her again, to remember everything, no matter how painfull.

Bucky reached out his flesh hand out and softly ran his fingers through long, blonde locks, tilting his head to the side, still ignoring everyone in the room, his attention fixated on Stephanie's calm and peacefull face, so different from the pained and sorrowful look she had the last time they saw eachother; there was no pain, no sorrow, nothing was guarded anymore, she no longer looked troubled and more her age, no longer the battle hardend soldier that kept her thoughts and feelings private. Now she looked young, carefree and peaceful. Bucky raised his head to look at Bruce who was rushing around the room trying to figure out what had happened to Stephanie. "What happened to her?" He asked softly as though afraid that speaking any louder would disturb the unconcious woman on the table. Bruce paused and looked Bucky in the eye, searching to see if he meant to harm his Mama but found nothing but concern, worry and protectiveness and so told him what happened. As the story went on, Bucky grew more and more angry until all he knew was white hot rage towards the bastard that did this to the woman that, despite all that he had done and what he was going to do, cared for him and wanted to help him remember who he was. He wanted nothing more than to hunt this "Gary" down and toture him in the most painful ways he knew, before slowly killing him, but as he looked at Stephanie's face, he knew that it would do no good and he knew that it would upset Stephanie as well as disappoint her. He doubted anyone wanted to disappoint Stephanie.

Bucky continued to gently stroke Stephanie's hair, his fingers occasionaly sweeping across her forehead tenderly. Seeing this and his reation to the story, everyone slowly, caustously put their weapons down but kept them close by just in case the _Hydra_ assassin tried anything, although it didn't look like he was going to harm Stephanie any time soon but you can never be too careful with a brainwashed former _Hydra_ soldier. As his fingers tenderly swept across Stephanie's forehead, Bucky suddenly felt a shock race from his fingertips up his arm and towards his head. The sudden pain that he felt caused him to cry out in surprise and confusion before he took a step away from Stephanie and began shaking his arm as though he was trying to get rid of the feeling. "What happened?" Clint asked him. He didn't care really but if whatever it was came from his unconcious best friend then he was concerned. "I don't know," Bucky replied, looking very confused. "But," he continued, "Whatever it was it came from Stephanie. It felt like hitting your funny bone while getting an electric shock." At his description, Bruce walked closer to Stephanie before slowly, caustously reaching out his hand and laid it on Stephanie's forehead before quickly pulling it back as he too got shocked. Suddenly Stephanie's body began to convulse uncontrolably and a blood curdling scream ripped it's way out of her throat. Everyone rushed forword to try and hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. However as soon as they came into contact with her, they were shocked before everything went black.

The last thought in their minds; Stephanie.

* * *

When they woke up, it was somewhere unrecognisable. They appeared to be in someone's home. But that was impossible because they were in the tower's med bay with Stephanie. Stephanie. Everyone frantically looked around the toom in search for her but found nothing. "Where the hell are we?" Tony asked, a slight fear lacing his voice. However before anyone could give an answer, a woman's scream cut through the air causing them all to whirl around to see a pregnant woman laying on a couch, obviously going into labor, and another woman holding her hand and telling the pregnant one to breath. The pregnant woman had pale skin, dark blonde hair and blue eyes while the other woman had brown hair and brown eyes with a slight tan. "I know her." Natasha stated, pointing at the pregnant one. Bruce immediatly rushed forword to help, going into his doctor mode but when he reached out a hand, it went straight through her causing him to cry out in surprise and reel back. "So," Clint started, looking very freaked out but really, can you blame him? "That's new. Who is she? Where are we? How did we get here? And where the hell is Stephanie?" Clint rushed out.

"Come on Sarah! Push!" The brunette woman yelled to the woman called 'Sarah'. Natasha tilted her head, recognising that name somewhere but unable to recall from where. "This Lady 'Sarah' is having a child. It is rude for men to be here." Thor said, turning around to face the wall, Clint and Tony quickly followed his lead, not wanting to be scarred for life. "Come on Sarah. You can do it. One last push and then you'll have your beautiful baby in your arms!" Encouraged by her brunette friend'd words, Sarah pushed and pushed until finally the sound of baby's cry echoed around the room causing Thor, Tony and Clint to spin around wanting to see the baby.

The brunette gently cleaned the child before handing it to her friend. "Congratulations Sarah. You have a beautiful baby girl." She said softly. The baby in Sarah's arms was tiny and skinny and as she slowly opened her eyes, everyone in the room saw that they were beautiful and blue like the sea and sky. There was a collective "awwwww" that came from the male occupants in the room. "So what are you going to call her?" The brunette asked her tired friend who was stroking her daughter's head and cooing to her. Sarah looked up when she heard an explosion coming from outside the window. Her brunette friend quickly rushed to it along with the _Avengers_ , Fury and Bucky to see that it was fireworks colouring the sky in different colours. Sarah's voice made them look away and to her as she spoke to her child. "Happy 4th July, mo aingeal beag, mo miricale beag. My daughter, Stephanie Elizabeth Rogers."

And with those words cold realisation washed over everyone like freezing water. They were in the past. Or more accuratly Stephanie's past. "Well, didn't see that coming. Shit."

* * *

 _ **Hey! Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I dont know when the next chapter will be up, I haven't even started it yet. I was going to bring Coulson in but I didn't want to destroy his, you know, vision of Captain America, I'm not that cruel ok?**_

 _ **Mo aingeal beag = My little angel**_

 _ **Mo miricale beag = My little miracle. Yeah i'm bringing in the Irish and I really hope i am getting this right. So sorry if im not. Anyway that is all from me, bye guys! Stay awesome!**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx ^_^**_


End file.
